


Past, Present, Future

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: I would kill to read a fic about Bellamy and Raven discussing that time they had sex but being super chill about it.





	Past, Present, Future

“Do you ever think about the fact that we had sex once?” 

Bellamy chokes on the sip that he had just taken, making Raven laugh as she reaches over to pound his back soundly. He continues to cough for a solid two minutes, eyes watering as he tries to figure out how exactly to approach this conversation that Raven seemed dead set on having. 

“I mean it pops through my mind sometimes but not that often.” 

Raven smiles wryly, her own drinking hanging in her hand. She shakes her head, ponytail swinging. “Especially now that you’re with Clarke.” 

At the mention of his girlfriend’s name, Bellamy can’t help the grin that stretches across his face. Raven laughs at the absurdity that is Bellamy Blake but she can’t help but feel happy that one of her closest friends had finally gotten his happy ending, the ending he deserved. 

“Do you think about it now that you’re with Roan?” 

Raven swirls her glass, the ice making a clinking noise as it hits the sides. Her lips are pursued, eyebrows drawn low as she mulls over Bellamy’s question. He waits patiently, occasionally taking a drink from his glass. The moonshine warms in a way he finds surprisingly pleasant. 

“I don’t think about it now, but the couple weeks after it happened, I found myself thinking about it a lot. I didn’t know what I was thinking at the time but I know that I don’t regret it.” 

Bellamy chuckles, but there isn’t any humor in it. His eyes are focused on the wood in front of him, his fingers tracing the grain. 

“It’s not something I’m ashamed of but I’m definitely not proud of. We were both in a hard place at the time and for a little while we may have found some semblance of comfort.” 

“Does Clarke know?” 

“Yeah, she does. I couldn’t keep it from her so as soon as we started officially being a couple I knew I was going to tell her.” 

Raven nods, her face understanding. “How did she take?” 

Bellamy laughs this time, his shoulders moving with the movement in a way that makes Raven smile. 

“As well as you would expect. She wasn’t exactly jumping for joy but she understood that it’s already been done and there isn’t really anything I or you or her can do to change that. How did Roan take it? Or have you not told him yet?” 

Raven winces, thinking about how Roan had reacted when she had told him this little tidbit about her life.

“It’s Roan…. I think he took it better than I thought he would. There was a lot of screaming but I had already expected that.” 

The two friends sit in silence for the rest of the night, drinks in their hands and their minds filled with thoughts about the future rather than their past which they were both trying to move past from. They were friends and always would be friends. Nothing could ever change that.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
